narutofandomcom-20200223-history
Hospital Besieged: The Evil Hand Revealed!
*'Name:' *'Episode:' Naruto Episode 58 Synopsis of Last Episode The last episode was, He Flies! He Jumps! He Lurks! Chief Toad Appears!. When Naruto manages to summon a huge toad named, Gamabunta to save from falling to death. Even more, Gamabunta doesn't believe that Naruto summoned him. After that, Naruto makes a bet with Gamabunta that if he sticks around with Gamabunta, then he'll have to serve as master. Gamabunta uses many tricks to get Naruto off. While then, the Sand makes their plan (saying to join the Sound). Naruto manages to stick around but faints. Impressed (and believed), Gamabunta takes Naruto to the hospital and left a signature. Plot The episode starts off when Baki knocks at Kankuro’s and Temari’s door. Kankuro opens it to see a mad Baki, “You idiots! Didn’t I tell you to watch Gaara without a sight!?” Kankuro and Temari then are surprised and immediately go to where Gaara rests. Kankuro opens Gaara’s door and finds him missing. Realizing that he was gone, Baki goes up the window and says: “This is bad…very, very, bad.” The scene changes back to the Leaf Hospital, where Naruto rests. Shikamaru was playing Shogi, by himself with a time glass. “What a drag, when’s this bum going to wake up.” Scene changes back to a flower shop where Sakura is. She gets some more flowers for an occasional reason. To her right, Ino then says: “Going for another visit to the hospital? Of course, you’re not going to see Sasuke there!” Sakura then replies that she’s only visiting to see Lee. “After all, the old flowers are probably dead by now.” Ino then pauses a bit, she then takes the flowers and checks them out and Sakura gives Ino the money. Back at the hospital, on the front desk, Gaara seems to be freaking out and putting his hands on his head like he has a seizure. At the same time, Naruto finally wakes up and Shikamaru greets him, saying that Naruto slept for three days. “Three days?......THREE DAYS!?” Naruto abruptly gets up: “SHIKAMARU! WHEN DOES THE CHUNIN EXAM STARTS?” “uh, tomorrow.” Shikamaru replies. “TOMMOROW!!??” Naruto then abruptly gets out of bed and then starts searching for his clothes, frantically doing it (also wondering where “pervy sage”). Oh man, this is such a drag, I like him better when he’s in coma. Shikamaru then pauses awhile, and then: “Will you just STOP?!” Naruto then immediately stops. Shikamaru then tells Naruto to save his strength until the final Chunin Exam. Naruto then asks of what Shikamaru was doing here. “Choji is in the hospital too. He ate too much meat, causing his stomach to injure.” Shikamaru then holds up a fruit basket, “I also brought a fruit basket for Choji, but the doctors said that it won’t be good for him.” Naruto then starts smirk and quietly laugh. “Let’s get Choji mad by eating the fruits in front of him.” Shikamaru seems to not like the idea. The scene changes to the front lobby and Sakura sees that no one was there. Surprised, she decides to sign in without anyone confirming it. Gaara’s shadow then creeps up behind Sakura while she’s signing. Sakura then finishes and looks behind her and sees no one there. She then continues to Lee’s room. After she leaves the front lobby, Gaara’s shadow appears again. Sakura then enters Lee’s room, she takes place the old flower with a new one. She then left. The scene changes to where Choji is, saying that he’s really hungry. The door opens, and what came in was a person holding a fruit basket. Tired, Choji complains: “Oh Shikamaru, stop tricking me!” Gaara then enters Lee’s room and suddenly faces another seizure, seeing a flashback when he sees Guy rescuing Lee from his sand attack and sees another image of a person (ready to die). Sand then prepares to come out of Gaara’s gourd. Scene changes to where Sakura walks back, “Oh yes, I forgot something.” And she walks back to where she was walking before. Gaara’s sand fills around Lee’s bed, enough to kill Lee. Gaara holds out his hand, and ready to clench his fist. Suddenly, Gaara’s body feels numb and can’t move. Out of nowhere, Naruto fist’s punches Gaara in the face. At the same time, Shikamaru immediately moved like Gaara and yelled. Naruto then yells at Gaara of why he’s here. “Hey Naruto, when I use the Shadow Possession Jutsu, I move like the same as him, you got it?” Shikamaru says. Naruto then apologizes, “Now, what are you doing here?” The scene changes when Ino gives fruits to Choji, asking of how he’s feeling. All right, this is my one big chance to be with a girl! Beat that, Shikamaru. Choji thinks. Naruto asks again of what Gaara was doing here. “I was trying to kill him.” Gaara replies. ‘’How could he stay so calm? He shouldn’t be able to move from my Shadow Possession Jutsu!’’ Shikamaru then says: “Hey! You already won your fight against him; do you have some kind of personal grudge at him?” Gaara then says no and adds that he just wants to kill him because he wants to kill him. Shikamaru then starts to get nervous (while Naruto starts to yell at him), he then thinks of bluffing out. “Hey! We got past the prelims, but we took it easy there. We still have our “special moves”, anyways, it’s still two against one. So I suggest you leave quietly.” Gaara doesn’t seem to be scared. “I’ll say it again, get out, or I’ll kill you.” Shikamaru then gets shocked; amazed that he doesn’t seem to care. The scene changes back to where Naruto was sleeping and Sakura opening his door and realize that he got out. “Well, if Naruto isn’t here, that means he’s all right and patched up to go.” Sakura then leaves. Back at Lee’s room, Naruto then says that he has some kind of monster at him. Gaara, looking down, then says that he also has a monster inside him. “I had a messed up childhood, when I was born, I took the life of a woman which is my mother. I was served under this world as an incarnation of what my father calls “the ultimate weapon.” I was born a monster.” Shikamaru and Naruto seems to be a little scared. “The demon is called Shukaku, he was once sealed in a tea kettle.” Shikamaru then says that a possession jutsu that possesses a person before birth, going too far. Naruto then starts to fear him, saying that he also has a demon in him. "Your father just puts a demon inside you, what a great expression of love.” Shikamaru says. Gaara pauses, “Don’t judge me of what love is. After my mother’s death, I was known as the Kazekage’s son. My father gave me everything that I wanted and taught me shinobi secrets. I thought that it was love. Until…” Shikamaru and Naruto then questions him of what happened. Gaara then grins evilly with freaky eyes. “From the last six years, when I was six years old. My father tried to assassinate me to a point where I can’t count!” Naruto and Shikamaru are then immediately confused. “What? I thought your father spoiled you.” Gaara replies (back to his normal face). “I thought that too, but my existence is fear. With my unborn jutsus, my spirit was unstable; the village finally found out that I was a problem. Thinking that I was the ultimate weapon, I turned out to be a very dangerous being. I just wish they disappear, but why do I exist? I can’t seem to find the answer.” Gaara then grins evilly again. What’s he talking about? Shikamaru thinks. I now understand that. He’s practically the same as me. Naruto thinks. “By killing assassins, I know now a purpose of what living is. To care for yourself and only yourself, only love yourself and enjoy the moment of killing people. I will not cease to exist!” Gaara then says. Shikamaru then freaks out a bit, while Naruto seems to stand still, fear on his face. I was also alone too, I also didn’t know what it meant for me to exist, not until Iruka- sensei came and told me how it’s like to exist. This guy…he’s always alone, killing other people to exist. Naruto then backs away, Shikamaru then asks Naruto of what he’s doing. Our worlds are really different. Yet, we’re still the same. I don’t think I can beat this guy. Conclusion Out of nowhere sand comes out from Gaara’s gourd. What!? He shouldn’t be able to do that with the Shadow Possession Jutsu in play. Shikamaru and Naruto freaks out. “NOW! LET ME FEEL IT!” Gaara then immediately said. From the hospital room, someone abruptly said “That’s enough!” Everyone stops and looks at the newcomer and to find out it’s Guy. “Save it for the competition tomorrow. Or, do you guys want to start the fight right here and now?” Gaara immediately gets another seizure, and thinks of the same person again, and his own childhood image. He also experiences Guy’s save from Lee’s doom. Gaara walks out slowly, “I will kill you, just you wait.” He said to Naruto and Shikamaru. Naruto then looks at Gaara as he walks away. Trivia *In the anime, Shikamaru was playing Shogi while waiting for Naruto. But in the manga, Shikamaru was reading a book *After Gaara's appearance in the hospital, the sand time somehow stopped working and Naruto woke up. Next Episode The Final Rounds: Rush to the Battle Arena!